Prison of Little Devils
Prison of Little Devils is the thirteenth case to take place in Parinaita, It is also the first case in Devil's Way. Plot The team arrives in Devil's Way to found the escape prisoners however they found a dead body skinned at the side of the prison bus. They filed the victim as child killer Fredrick Miller. They got to work and filed Tony James, A prison officer, Ruby Hell-Forest, The prison warden, and prisoner Emily Oncer as suspects before they got the news that Edward Howard was found hiding in the flower garden. After found Edward. They questioned him but got no answer and Edward asked to see his son Matthew, to which the team refused. They carried on working and filed one last suspect, Tommaso, The mayor of Devil's Way. After a long investigation the killer of the child killer was revealed to be the police officer, Tony James. After hearing everything. Tony came out with the truth right away and told them everything. Tony known that Fredrick, Emily and Edward had escaped but he didn't care. He had talked to Emily Oncer about how Emily's family was murdered by Fredrick Miller and he swore to protect Emily at all cost. Even if that meant killing someone. One night he heard Fredrick talking about killing Emily to "Finish her family off". He known at that point that he had to kill Fredrick. Before the escape happened. He went outside with a knife and murdered Fredrick! After being arrested. The judge listened to Tony and then send him to 20 years in prison, To wish Emily was very happy about. After the team recovered from arresting the killer. They set to work to see what they could do. Matthew requested to talk to his father and Ruby wanted a word. After they talked to them. They found a blurry picture in the Flower Garden, They analysed it and talked to Gary Howard who told them that the image was taken 10 years ago by a woman who went missing, Gary thanked them anyway and left. Ruby told the team about a hacking in the prison computers and she ordered the team to try and found out who it was. They set to work and found a remote. After analysing it. They gave it to Ruby and she was happy to see the fast work of the team. She told them to send the remote to Tony. Emily was confused but went to Tony anyway. Tony thanked the team and got to work. However he had lost his control panel. The team when to found it. They did and returned it to him. After a while. Tony confirmed that the hacking was happening in a wooden hut near the Devil's Way asylum. The team thanked Tony and went to the Cliff top Asylum to found out who was hacking into the prison computers! Summary Victim: * Fredrick Miller (Found with his skin ripped off) Murder Weapon: * Knife Killer: * Tony James Suspects Profile * Eats Pizza * Uses Ink * Knows Lock picking Appearance * Is a male * Wears a badge Profile * Eats Pizza * Uses Ink * Knows Lock picking Appearance * Wears a Badge Profile * Eats Pizza * Uses Ink * Knows Lock Picking Profile *Knows Lock Picking Appearance * Is a male Profile *Eats Pizza *Uses Ink Appearance * Wears a badge * Is a male Quasi-Suspect Crime Scene Killer's Profile * The Killer Knows lock picking * The Killer uses Ink * The Killer Eats Pizza * The Killer is a male * The Killer Wears a badge Steps Chapter 1: Prison from Hell * Investigate Prison Bus. (Clues: Victim's Body, Notebook, Handcuffs; Victim Identified: Fredrick Miller) * Examine Notebook. (Result: Prison notes; New Suspect: Officer Tony James) * Examine Handcuffs (Result: Sticky Substance) * Talk to Officer Tony James (Prerequisite: Examine Prison Notes; New Crime Scene: Prison Yard) * Investigate Prison Yard (Clues: Small Door, Warden's Hat) * Examine Small Door (Result: Open Door; New Suspect: Emily Oncer) * Examine Warden's Hat (Result: Name; New Suspect: Ruby Hollywalk) * Ask Ruby Hell-Forest how the prisoners Escaped (Prerequisite: Examine Warden's Hat) * Talk to Emily Oncer (Prerequisite: Examine Small Door) * Analyse Victim's Body (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows Lock picking) * Analyse Sticky Substance (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses Ink) * Move onto Chapter 2 (1 Stars) Chapter 2: Between the Flowers * Investigate Flower Garden (Clues: Edward Howard, Board Games) * Question Edward Howard (Profile Updated: Edward Knows Lock picking) * Examine Board Games (Result: Knife) * Analyse Knife (09:00:00; Murder Weapon Filed; Attribute: The killer Eats Pizza; New Crime Scene: Metal Fence) * Investigate Metal Fence (Clues: Torn Picture, Old Book, Grandfather clock) * Examine Torn Picture (Result: Meeting picture; New Suspect: Tommaso Tarantella) * Examine Old Book (Result: Angry Message) * Examine Grandfather Clock (Result: Locked Box) * Examine Locked Box (Personal belongings) * Analyse Angry Message (09:00:00) * Ask Ruby Hell-Forest about the angry message (Profile Updated: Ruby Eats Pizza, Knows Lock picking and Uses Ink) * Question Tony James about the Victim's Belongings (Profile Updated: Tony Eats Pizza) * Talk to Tommaso Tarantella (Profile Updated: Tommaso Eats Pizza) * Move onto Chapter 3 (No stars) Chapter 3: The Anger Within * Investigate Inside the Bus (Clues: Family Picture, Laptop, Flowers) * Examine Laptop (Result: Unlocked Laptop) * Examine Flowers (Result: Tasers) * Examine Family Picture (Result: Tears) * Examine Tears (Result: Emily Goodwin's Tears) * Ask Emily about her family (Profile Updated: Emily Eats Pizza, Uses Ink and knows Lock picking) * Question Edward about the Taser (Profile Updated: Tony uses Ink and knows Lock picking) * Analyse Laptop (09:00:00) * Ask Tommaso about the files on his laptop (Profile update: Tommaso uses Ink) * Investigate Flower Bed (Clues: Box, Broken pieces) * Examine Box (Result: Dust) * Analyse Dust (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer is male) * Examine Broken Pieces (Result: Pin badge) * Analyse Pin Badge (15:00:00; The killer is wearing a badge) * Arrest the Killer NOW! * Move onto A Special Type of Hell (1/6) (No stars) A Special Type of Hell: A Strange Radio signal (1/6) * Talk with Edward Howard (Available After Unlocking AI; Reward: Burger) * Investigate Flower Garden (Clue: Torn Up Picture) * Examine Torn Up Picture (Result: Blurry Picture) * Analyse Blurry Picture (09:00:00) * Ask Gary Howard about the picture (Reward: Picture Camera) * Talk to Ruby Hell-Forest (Available after Unlocking AI) * Investigate Prison Bus (Clue: Golf Bag) * Examine Golf Bag (Result: Remote control) * Analyse Remote Control (06:00:00) * Inform Ruby Hell-Forest about the hacking (Reward: 20,000 Coins) * See if Tony James can help (Prerequisite: Ruby's Interrogation) * Investigate Prison Yard (Clue: Broken Panel) * Examine Broken Panel (Result: Fixed Panel) * Analyse Panel with Tony James (09:00:00) * Move onto the next case (1 Star) Trivia *This is one of the cases where the killer is interrogated in the AI. **This is also a case where the killer helps the team to found their next location. Navigation Category:Devil's Way